nickolaos's quest: the quest of the amazons
by Assassin of time
Summary: Nikolaos is a Greek demi god living on the island of andros and is happy until the girl he loves Agatha is taken away in a bizarre TURN OF EVENTS
1. I

nickolaos is the son of Poseidon and has lost the one he loves he needs to find her before the amazons attack andros

this has modern langue but is set in ancient Greece

this is my own book its set in ancient Greece and is in no affiliated with PJ/HoO i wrote this before i read the books

* * *

The quest of the amazons

Book 1

I

I sit on the rocks of Athena hopping for inspiration, looking at the blank piece of parchment mocking me. Why did I volunteer to write the summer solstice poem to Apollo I should have done the sword demonstration to my dad, Poseidon. That's rite my dad's Poseidon, king of the seas, and it's so boring. Don't get me wrong I love my dad and my powers but I'm a rare breed of the sea god's child, I'm not a jerk you see my brothers & sisters are powerful and selfish, using their power to gain advantage over the other children of gods. So me Nikolaos the son of the see god has been trapped in the snare of lies and deceit that surrounds my family. So I try and stay away from them as much as possible. So I wait for inspiration on the rocks of Athena and then it hits me I write about the prejudice of my siblings. I write of the way they threaten new comers to the island of Andros, the fighting and the lying. When I'm done it looks like the best bit of writing I've done. I thank Athena and Apollo for being my guides. Then I run to Chiron to hand in my poem. He reads it and he says to me

"on the road of art you may damage those you love. You see Nikolaos this an amazing poem but it speaks too many truths about your brothers & sisters like this bit about your sister Chloe. '_She fights with everyone not caring who she steps on. Selfish and rude the traits of the sea._' You see Nikolaos you may be telling the truth about your siblings but did you consider their feelings writing this?"

His question rings in my head for days "I want to perform it on the solstice" I say to my best friend Demon, son of Nyx the goddess of night. This gives him a dark nature at the best of times. I find this refreshing because he reminds me of the dangers of being a demigod. He's seen it on his way to the island he fought off hell hounds by the dozen, gorgons and a sea monster. He made it but at a price, his sister Helena died after she was eaten by the sea monster just before they got to the island and the gods protection charms.

He says "you got to think how your actions affect others"

I know he's talking about Helena. They were fighting with each other when the sea monster attacked. He couldn't save her nether could the satyrs that were escorting them to the island. That was 6 months ago it was hard on Demon and he still blames himself. But I consider what he said and I say "I know what you mean man I'm sorry. But I think it will open their eyes to the way they treat the others at Andros. Besides I'm the best swords men out of all of them besides maybe Aesop." I said.

"Yeah Aesop is the only one who could beat you on a good day" Said Demon.

That was true, I was the best swordsmen on the island. So no one but

Demon would train with me in the arena. When I first got to Andros four

years ago I was forced to fight my half sister Chloe and she left the arena

with 6 cuts and I left with a bruise from tripping at the begging of the

fight then a sea storm appeared and Poseidon burst out of the funnel and

proclaimed me as his son. It was a shock to every one because I was built

different to other Poseidon children. I have a mix of Hermes and Ares, an

elfish face and a strong build. The other children of Poseidon have a

medium build and a strong flat face. I also have powers they don't like

controlling boats, controlling water in all three of its forms ice, water,

mist and surviving at the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

Here I am starring into her eyes the girl I've had a crush on for the last 4

years after the first time I laid eyes on her after my trip in the arena and

every on laughed except her. Agatha daughter of Apollo was the nicest

person on Andros and I was finally on a date with her.

"Agatha would you like me to show you the wonders of the sea" I ask

her.

"yes" she answers.

I grab her arm then I pull her under the water and create a bubble of air

for us to breathe our clothes stay dry 'thankyou dad' and us go as deep

as she can then we stop and talk.

"I've had a crush on you for ages" I confess to her "ever since my first

day here after the fight with Chloe."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you like me because half the guys here say the like me but they

just like me because I'm pretty." she answers.

"Well, when I tripped in the arena that day you were the only one who

didn't laugh at me. The way you helped me learn the ropes when the

others thought I was a freak. Just to name a few. you are the nicest person

here like when you helped my friend Demon with that grief therapy after

Helena died. You're the kindest person on the island. That's why I like

you" I say.

"sob, sniff that's beautiful Nikolaos. I know you mean every word

because you're a terrible liar" she half laughs half sobs.

I laugh at this and tell her "would you like me to show you one of my

powers that Chiron doesn't know about. it always cheers me up when I'm

sad. that's why I disappear all the time.

"yeah I'd like that" she smiles at me.

I wave my hand in a fluent motion and the coral lights up in a dazzling

display of colours and motion.

She looks at me amazed "you're the ghost of coral cove."

"what?"

"you don't know?"

"know what?" I said irritated.

"we've been seeing these lights for weeks we named them the ghost of coral cove. Their beautiful though Nikolaos and then it happens she kisses me. I have a brief moment of bliss that I have only felt 3 times before at Andros the time Poseidon claimed me 2nd I became leader of Poseidon's tribe 3rd I made my first friend in Demon. By far this was the best I'd felt in years not since before my mum die. Agatha removes her warm lips from mine and it's over the happiest I've felt in 4 years. we sit there for a minuet then I realize the colours of the coral have changed from sea green to bright yellow.

"The colours change according to my emotions" I mutter.

"What?"

"Look" I say pointing to the reef. "The colours change with my emotions see, I guess yellow means I'm really happy" I say shyly.

"Ah. You're so sweet" she said happily.

Then she kissed me three more times one on each cheek and one the lips as she does the reef glows such a powerful yellow the rays burst out of the water and form a ring in the cove that would blind anyone who saw it, unless you were under the sea. Agatha finally drew her lips but the light lingered for a moment then changed back to sea green. I let the lights fade away and we float to the top we swim to the pier still dry and then we kiss each other good night and we go to our temples.


	2. II

II

"You're the ghost of coral cove!" yells Demon.

"How do you know that?" I asked him "I told Agatha that on my date last night. Did she tell you?"

"No she told Zoe and she told every one after Agatha accidentally let it slip."

"So she didn't mean to tell her."

"No, she was muttering in her sleep I think. At least that's what I heard happen."

"Great because we had an amazing date I took her to the bar (A nickname we gave to the spot where non children of Poseidon would get crushed by the pressure) and showed her my coral powers, it's this new power were I make the reef glow bright colours that's why I keep disappearing I was training my powers for my date with Agatha."

"You could have told me, I'm your best friend, or taken me to the bar and shown me"

"It was my surprise to her."

"Okay but would you have shown me if I hadn't found out"

Just at that moment Agatha walked by and I said "Yes I would have but could you excuse me I need to talk to her."

"Oh, of course" he says.

"thanks." I said "Agatha wait I need to talk to you."

I run after her and she starts to run away. I wonder why but being one of the fastest runners on Andros the closer I get to her I realize she's crying. I yell after her "Agatha stop I just want to talk"

She looks over her shoulder tears rolling her soft velvet cheek she stumbles to the ground sobbing. "I'm-m s-so s-sorry N-Nikolaos I was asleep and then and then, oh Zoe woke me up told me I'd I'd, oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" I say as I brush her cheek "I don't blame you. You didn't mean to tell her."

"But you trusted me with your secret and I blew it" she sobs.

Then I grab her hand and lead her to the amphitheatre. I seat her in the front and after a quick prayer to Poseidon. I draw some water from stony creek next to the amphitheatre, use it create an lucid statue of her and me sitting on the beach together starring into each others eyes, snap I freeze the water statue into an ice sculpture. I turn around to look at Agatha when I see her looking into my eyes I understand what she thinks 'why' and then I say "because I care" I say out loud.

Then she gets out of her seat walks over to me she hugs me and whispers to me "I'm sorry.

Suddenly there's a red hot stabbing pain in my thigh then spots appear in my view and all I can stutter is "why."

"Because I care for Andros and you" she answers.


	3. III

III

I wake up in the Apollo temple, God of Medicine. "What, what happened to me?" I stuttered sheepishly.

"Nikolaos, look at me! Look at me!" said who I realized then, was Chiron. "I need you to tell me what happened, where's Agatha?"

"I, I, don't know what happened. Agatha and I were in the amphitheatre," I trailed off.

So I tell him all that happened in the amphitheatre. After I've told my tale, he stands there stunned for the first time in four years. I see my centaur trainer, stunned, by what I've said.

"When we found you lying on the ground with one off Agatha's arrow heads in your thigh, we'd feared the worst."

"And what would that be?" I snarled violently.

"That you had attacked her for revealing your coral cove secret." Chiron explained.

"Why would I do that, I love her!" I say, a little shocked as a few heads turn in my direction "I love her! I love her." I exclaimed, more so to reassure myself.

I know there's a stupid grin spreading across my face. I've been denying that for years. I've loved her since my first week here after she showed me around camp...

Suddenly, I was snapped cruelly back to reality by Chiron saying,

"Well your personal feelings aside we need to find Agatha."

Just then Diokles son of Zeus burst though the door, bows to Chiron and reports,

"One of Apollo's boats is missing from the launch beach docks. We suspect Agatha has taken it."

"Of course Agatha took it, I taught her how to sail." I mutter under my breath.

3 day's pass until Chiron will let me leave the Apollo temple and when I get to Poseidon's temple I go to the room reserved for the Poseidon _Stratigos_ I got the title from my Dad after my 2nd year here. I crumple on to my bed agitated and I fell something hard under my pillow. I lift up my pillow and there's a package that says 'sorry Nikolaos but this will help on your up coming quest. Meet me on the island I've specified inside.' I open the parcel and there's a map and a letter I need to read the letter first because I need to know why she stabbed me. The letter reads _'My dear Nikolaos I'm sorry but this was my only choice other whys they will have invaded Andros. All I can say is the Amazons will be at their city Xenock marked on the map. I'll meet you at Chios that's where I'm hiding from the Amazons .If I'm not there there's instructions on what to do that explain why I left and why I stabbed you. Know I always loved you._

_Agatha._

I sit there shocked she loves me. I return to reality. I run to the archery range where Chiron is teaching advanced archery when I arrive I tell him about the map and the letter and he says to me "We need to gather the _Strategoi_ and ask the Olympians to appoint us a quest and a quest leader."

Luckily one member from each temple has to be on guard duty in the hall of heroes so when the guards change we send the message out and we're all assembled in the war room in the hall of heroes. Diokles from Zeus, me for Poseidon and Zosimus from Hades are the leaders of the _Strategoi_ counsel being sons of the three oldest gods I opened the meeting by telling them about the letter, the map and the plan to request a quest. "first order of business we must elect a leader for the quest and see if the god's agree. Now we must nominate a leader."

I was dreading this. I could nominate myself but I had to be seconded at lest so I could count on Demon for my seconding but it was normally the people who got three votes who led the quest.

Diokles nominates himself as usual but something weird happened no one seconded him. Every one looks at me and through unspoken agreement Zosimus nominates me and the everyone seconds, third, fourth and so on until 19 people had nominated me as leader. (I didn't second myself Hera and Artimus don't have kids and Diokles was standing there stunned).

We walk to the Hall of Heroes, inside to the Wall of Searchers then Chiron announced "Oh great gods of Olympus a quest has been declared by the council of the _Stratigoi_ and a leader has been elected for the quest do you approve?"

Chiron then wrote my name and the title of the quest on a piece of newly tanned piece of parchment and placed it on the Eion steel pensive. The pensive moulded into the wall ("we'll have to wait 5-6 minutes for an answer from them and the oracle" Chiron whispered in my ear) sure enough a couple of minuets later the metal formed to say

_The one of heart bold and true, the one who suffers great sorrow too, bring along the daughter of youth. These three plus the golden archer will cause a rival disaster. One of you calypso shall meet, the rest he shall see at rival cities feet. The one whom you wish to save shall disappear along the way. But never defeated shall the amazons be prepared for war, Andros must be. All hopes lye with the daughter of lust._

Below the prophecy where the names of myself, Demon, Agatha and Airstona daughter of Hob goddess of youth, I looked around the only person who seemed shocked by this was Demon. I walked over to him and said "Are you okay."

He was as pale as ice, for a moment I was confused then I realised he didn't want to go, but why, this was his chance to make up for his mistake with Helena. "Calypso" he whispers "not her, not her"

I shake his shoulder as hard as I can and he1 just stands there "Mate, are you okay"

He stands there shell shocked. I now realise everyone was looking at us so I grab Demon's shoulders and weal him out the door along the way I ask Alicia to inform Airstona I want to set sail first thing tomorrow. I drag Demon's quivering form out of the hall and take him to stony creek and splash him with about 10 gallons of water and he snaps back to the world around him. He falls to the ground and faints in shock. I wait a few minuets for him to come round then I hear Demon groan "arrrrrrr." I walk over to him and help him up. He looks like he did the day he came off the boat


End file.
